heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Semicolon
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ redo (One of) Sleepy's sona(s). Do not use (coding included) without permission, and edit only when necessary. Death solves all problems — no man, no problem. Joseph Stalin Description :hey hey how much do ya bet that at the end of the semester i'll be able to carry groceries with these bags Semi is average in terms of height (only at most a few inches taller than some of her peers), weight, and build. She is rather unmuscular and weak, but otherwise has a healthy BMI. She looks more RainWing than NightWing, with their distinctive fangs and frill (she also has a beak, but many tribes have that so). Her horns are slightly ridged and are pretty straight throughout before a sharp upwards point near the tip. She is green all over with the exception of her eyes, which are a dull unexpressive brown (alternatively red). Her main scales are light fern, while her neck, shoulder, brows, and beak are darker. Her spines and horns are still somehow darker than that (well they aren't that dark to begin with), and her frill and wings are forest. Her underscales are pastel green. She looks kinda sickly (especially when it's cold because she gets all pale and stiff like a dead body) and has rough scales as well as bags under her eyes due to an irregular sleep schedule. On school days she wears her uniform (white polo shirt, navy pants) and on weekends she puts on whatever she can grab. She does not participate in free dress days or have interest in makeup. [ You can draw her in anything that's not inappropriate, though. If you draw her in a sweater I will love you. ] Personality :Buckle your seat-belts, motherfunker, because in eight short pages, I'm going to teach you something that I only learned two hours ago. So sit down, shut up and enjoy the experience of my 4 am red bull induced self hatred fueled writing extravaganza. Semi's a shallow person and doesn't have much substance to her personality, honestly. Just a big green hunk of bully. She is really spacey and disconnected, a result from being tired (lack of proper rest) and the stress of trying to keep herself together. It's a strange experience, and she still hasn't gotten over how disorienting depersonalization and derealization is. She is constantly distracted by everything and has a low attention span. Yet, she is quite observant and takes note of trivial things, but this isn't that beneficial as she misses the big picture. Her mind wanders a lot but doesn't come back and it screws over her concentration. She blanks out at times, and 'daydreams' when people are talking or when she's doing something that doesn't require much thinking. She procrastinates too much and often does homework in the wee hours of morning. She doesn't have a great memory, and if she were to switch between tasks she would likely forget about the other (and get yelled at for it). She's choleric and moody and unstable, and will punch you (and probably gut you, too) if she had the chance. She is impatient and violent when upset, and has more than once harmed her peers. Though, because she really doesn't want to get in trouble, she apologizes profusely and claims her actions were merely accidents and that she forgot to trim her claws or something. She sometimes gets suddenly hyperactive and persistent and generally annoying but doesn't realize it until she zones back into existing or someone tells her to stop. She gets frustrated and upset at everything, and is really angry and standoffish when something doesn't go her way or when someone doesn't listen to her. She's a perfectionist to the worst degree possible, and combined with a short fuse she will literally get mad if even one (1) spine looks wacky and out of place in the morning. She frets over details even if there are none and feels like a failure if she is not #1 in her classes (she is far from being the best in any, so you can imagine how she feels haha). She's really afraid of rejection and puts doing things off (e.g. projects, speaking to people) so she doesn't have to make herself cry from worry. She's self-conscious and practically lives on validation, attention, and respect (she needs to feel important to feel good). She's envious and jealous of people and can be very judgemental. She talks a lot but cannot articulate, and has a lot of trouble translating her thoughts into words. She asks repeated questions a lot to make sure of what to do because she doesn't really understand or listen to instructions the first time she gets them. She doesn't like asking for help because it makes her feel awkward. She subconsciously mutters her thoughts aloud, and talks to herself when doing things to help her think. She's got a problem with being told what to do and getting told off because of her mom, and is afraid whenever she's confronted by authority because she's usually in trouble lol. She swears a lot and uses crude language and makes inappropriate jokes (mostly in her head). She talks about death and threatens to kill you a lot but doesn't mean it most of the time. She doesn't do this on purpose. Things just kind of fall out of her mouth and she can't help it. She is a bit afraid of people and talking because she doesn't know what's gonna happen but still somehow manages to talk too much. She doesn't like physical contact and gets uncomfortable when someone leans on her, plays with her spines, &c. She doesn't know how to react during tense social situations so she ends staying quiet, which makes her seem apathetic and inconsiderate when she's not (usually). She has very fluctuating empathy, but is pretty hollow most of the time. She is suspicious and accusing and does not trust people that much (or she trusts them too much). She likes to make others laugh though, and tries to make lighthearted jokes despite her morbid nature and dark humour. She's really confused and doesn't know what to think most of the time, so she just goes with what everyone else is doing. She has disorganized and contradicting opinions and could very very easily both like and dislike you. >:-((( She's mellow and chill with friends and would spare anyone that had at least a nonnegative relationship with her. She's actually nice sometimes too? Like most of the time but probably appears chaotic and destructive haha. Despite her disagreeable attitude, she has a surprisingly amiable and comic mask that she wears around her buddy-pals and authority, but is willing to drop it at a moment's notice if something irks her. tdlr; conflicted timebomb with murderous urges and anger management issues that might show mercy if you dont tick them off Abilities Tribal Semi does not have venom, colour-changing scales, fire, a prehensile tail, or mind abilities. Average Intelligence She would be smart-ish if it weren't for her lack of focus and sleep. She makes careless mistakes in her home/classwork not because she doesn't understand it, but because she doesn't pay attention to what she's writing. She actually has a fast mind and quick wit, but her hands cannot keep up with her thoughts. Physical Unfitness She's going to fail PE, probably. Can't run to save her life, and has a weak body and low stamina. Has trouble breathing at times. waaaa Despite getting so little sleep, she can still function (relatively) okay in school. History :* coughs and clears throat * One day, she existed. Perhaps another day she would ''un''exist, but until then let's just say Semi doesn't have the most positive view on this life. Relationships :idk add urself here if you know me or something bc i forget sans: They have formed an uneasy truce. She doesn't particularly like him but doesn't hate him either. She switches a lot between tolerating and becoming physically pained upon seeing him. trash^2: The two are pretty close, despite the relatively short time that they have known each other. Semi admires the other's coding and shares quite a few of her aesthetics. Trivia :humour me and draw me in a crown of moonflowers and buttercups *sleeps little on school days and half the day on weekends smh *can't drink a lot of warm milk or she'll get sick *has bad joints that sometimes lock up or refuse to work *can't sing or dance well but wants to *lucky numbers are 4, 9, 12 *also 3 and 7 Gallery design ( colour, horn style, &c. ) is interpretive and flexible Semicolonicon.png|ten! Creeeeep.png|ten! Semiheadshot.png|keet! Ssssemi.png|ns! Creepsmas.png|res! Semicolons.png|ns! Semi ftw.png|shadow! Is that a derg.jpg|t4!! tysm !! Semihighway.png|wong! ;!.png|day!!! Demicolon.png|dray!